When Things Get Tough Call 1800CRAZY
by House of Eternal Night
Summary: Reunder construction. Being redone again. What would happen if you fell from the sky? What would happen if it happened you landed on The Fellowship? And I don’t mean by I mean ON...more inside
1. Fall From The Sky

Summary: What would happen if you fell from the sky

Summary: What would happen if you fell from the sky? What would happen if it happened you landed on The Fellowship? And I don't mean by I mean ON. This girl falls into Middle Earth and LANDS like an arrow going for a bulls-eye on the Fellowship. Madness shall ensue. Starts right after council.

Disclaimer: I own none of it. That awesome man Tolkien owns it all. Well I do own my character. I will give her an elvish name or such and such soon. Hm, I think I'll make up a race while I'm at it. Sorry my stupid ramblings. ONTO THE STORY!

**A/N: Okay I know I already did this story but it's under reconstruction. I've been reading my older works and I've decided to redo them. So starting with this story I'm going to be making changes! And since I restarted the changes on this one the first two chapters have been combined. Enjoy.**

Fall from the sky-

Everything seemed normal as usual when Andrea got out of bed that morning. Her mother was downstairs being a housewife as usual to take care of her, her brother, and her father. Her father was in his room getting ready for work keeping an eye on the crib her brother was sleeping in. Stretching she got up and took a shower before getting dressed in her school uniform, which was a white blouse, black skirt and knee high socks of green, white, and brown, the school's colors. She walked downstairs and grabbed some fruits and vegetables in put them in a huge bag that she shoved into her backpack on top of her books.

She walked over to the mirror in the hallway and put her hair into a mandatory bun, for the girls in the private school she went to, in the back of her head as a few strands fell in front of her face. She shrugged and walked back to the kitchen and took a bite out of her carrot. Her mother didn't approve of her being a vegetarian but she could care less, she liked it better after she was forced to watch a documentary on how meat was slaughtered, processed, and made. She still swears that was their goal, to make people vegetarians.

"Andrea, you shouldn't leave your hair dyed the way it is. It doesn't look very good and it's not the best idea with the prestigious school you go to, dear. Your father doesn't pay for you _not _to be in the elite group of the school," her mother chided. Andrea rolled her eyes and looked to the mirror that stood over the kitchen table looking at her red and black hair. The red was fading to a pinkish color with some of her auburnish brown hair showing again, and the black was fading to a purplish color.

She shrugged, her hair, mixed with the make-up she wore, really did put her on the outside group of her school, but she could care less about it. Her mother didn't even know what they taught at her school, if she knew she'd probably have a heart attack now, back before the her new father, she would have loved it! Andrea just kept munching on her carrot and said, "Yeah, yeah whatever…I'm going to leave now. Toodles!" With that Andrea turned and walked out the door. She knew what her father's job was, if her mom knew or not that was clueless to her.

Walking out the front door, Andrea stopped a minute to grab her wallet to throw into her backpack then continued out the door, she grabbed her bike and started on down the road to school. It was going to be another particularly boring day, with nothing to do but sit in classes bored all day long trying NOT to fall asleep listening to the drone and drone of the monotoned teachers. How much boring could they be? Seriously, spice up your life a little bit. But whatever it's all good. That's when Andrea noticed the hole but by then it was too late to stop and the next thing she knows she's falling down a hole into the unknown.

Andrea screamed as she fell off into the unknown and fell separated from her bike…

**

* * *

**

IN MIDDLE EARTH

'Oh my god! How much longer can Lord Elrond drag this out,' all of the major people in Middle Earth were thinking. They'd already gone a few days of slightly discussing it, now they're sitting here again trying to decide who was in the fellowship. Finally a decision was concluded too and everyone except the fellowship was allowed to leave. Lord Elrond and Gandalf were talking of routes, supplies, and resources that they'd need, when suddenly a shriek followed by a yell broke out of the air. Everyone looking up and saw a dark object coming towards them at a quick rate. Before anything else could happen Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, and partially Gimli where all lying on the ground with a girl on top of them. The men all grunted and groaned. Andrea sat up and shook her head before standing up. Stretching all of her limbs to make sure nothing was wrong, she then turned to the group of people she landed on and looked that them weirdly before trying a bunch of random languages to try and find what they all spoke fluently.

"Hey did none of you listen when I said move! What are you all deaf, have a death wish or something! See this is the typically thing a bunch of boys given testosterone gets for not listening to someone who doesn't go around flaunting off how manly they are!" She started pacing up and down near where the center pole thing was. She was getting extremely mad at how egotistical men could be when someone interrupted her pacing and her rant. She then glowered at them but listened very politely like the good little girl she was.

"Excuse me," one man with point ears, black hair, and a pretty, shinny, crown-like thin on his head said. He was getting tired of listening to her little petty rant. Cutting her off was one of the best things he ever did for anyone who had ears.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want with me? I could so kick your arse it's not even funny," She asked her mood being shown entirely too well. She was then starting to get hungry and looked at her watch and it was close to noon. How the hell did that much time go by she'd never know, but she went to grab her backpack and it wasn't there. She sat down and started pouting until, just as Legolas stood back up, it landed on his head, knocking him back to the ground. "GOODY! My backpack!" She got up and pounced over to it, picking up and went to sit in one of the chairs that nobody cared to put up after the meeting was over. I mean how rude of them not to pick up after themselves, and they were grown men! Sheesh!

Opening the bag, Andrea started digging around for something to eat and munch on. First she pulled out a cool looking hat, she threw it away and it landed on Pippin's head. Then she just started randomly digging in the bag and pulled out a sword, a gun, a book on Self Help, a slinky, a bowling ball, some pins, a jack-in-the-box, another book over Colleges, a tour guide of Minneapolis, dirt, water, some bananas, and a few apples. She kept the food and shoved everything but the dirt and the hat back into the bag. She was munching away quite cheerfully till she saw everyone looking at her.

"Well were did all of those proper manners my dear mother taught me. I'm Bond, James Bond. Would you like some of the food I am eating all by myself and not being kind enough to share?" Andrea said, showing them a half eaten apple, there was craziness starting to spark out of her. They all backed away except for Frodo who found her presence very calming and fun to be around. That's an amazing way to be near someone.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lady James Bond. I am Frodo, this is Sam, Merry, and Pippin from the shire. That tall person with the weird garb and the sword, bow, and arrows is Strider, or Aragorn. The person clad in gray is Gandalf."

"Yo, what up my home dogs. Nah, just kidding, I mean who honestly likes to speak like that? So how're you all doing on this fine and magnificent day? I know some of you have been introduced but who's the kid with the beard, the two pointy eared people, and the other odd looking person next to the one called Aragorn?"

"I am Lord Elrond of Imladris, the other "pointy eared" person, as you called us, is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, the "kid with a beard", is a _dwarf_, is Gimli, son of Gloin, and the "other odd looking person" is Boromir, Son of Denethor, son of the Steward of Gondor," the first pointy eared person said.

"Very weird. You all have strange names except, hm…Nope you all just have very strange names. But maybe if I think it over a…," Andrea fishes in her backpack. She pulled out a sword, she discarded it to the ground, next was a bow and quiver, them too she discarded, next was a rifle gun, a hand gun, and a pistol, all of which she dumped next to the other weapons on the ground, next was ammunition for the afore mentioned weapons. Finally she pulled out a candy bar. "Chocolate bar I'll reconsider how your names are."

She put her backpack next to the weapons on the ground and ate the chocolate bar thinking. "Lady James Bond," Aragorn asked.

When Andrea heard that she busted out laughing. The other's looked confused and shared a look with each other. But eventually she recovered. "Sorry about that. And yessum? What is it you wish to know? Ask me any questions because I am connected with the inner knowledge of the word and can answer any question in the world. Ha, yeah right. If I could answer every question in the world I would not be failing high school. Stupid dumb thing meant to imprison the youth of the world!" Andrea muttered to herself.

They just gave her a very confused look, what was high school, and did she really have the inner knowledge of the world? After a few moments more of baffled-ness, Aragorn then continued on with the question that he had formed in his mind. "Where did you get all those weapons, and weird looking things? I mean honestly that pack could not hold all of those, especially with the way some of them are shaped and formed, and yet you somehow managed to pull them out."

"Hm, actually you know what, I don't really know the answer to that. Pulling all that out even shocked me, and I'm almost unshockable. Te he he…unshocakble I don't even think it's a real word. Anyway I think my bag has gone Mary Poppin on me. It will be very interesting to see how this turns out."

"Who or what is a Marry Poppin? Are you okay from your fall milady?" Sam asked, concerned that she may have hurt herself, and curious as to who this person or thing she mentioned was.

"Well kiddo, I'd love to stay and tell you but I must jam I should say. Time is of the essence and I don't have a lot of it. So…talk amongst yourself…Laters dudes."

Andrea then stood up and stuffed everything back into her backpack. As she finished shoving it all back in she saw something weird looking and pulled it out. Looking at it from many different angles she couldn't exactly figure out what it was but then it clicked. It was a weird looking outfit. She put that back into the pack and shrugged it onto her shoulders ready to go explore and see what was out there in this vast area.

"Chow my home dogs. I'm going to go explore." Andrea then set off down the stairs, took off in a run to get as far away from there as she possibly could so she could see what all was going to be around this area.

Elrond put a hand to his temples and rubbed them before looking at Legolas and Aragorn. "Will you two go fetch that child and bring her back to my office. Make sure NO harm comes to my beloved Imladris." He then turned and walked to his office humming the Teletubies theme song.

Legolas and Aragorn then set off on the path that the girl had taken.

**

* * *

**

On Planet Earth

"Hello," an irritated voice flooded the phone when he picked up. This was the thirtieth time his wife has called him on his flight to Madagascar to visit with the republics. She was beginning to annoy him, the only reason he married her was because she was a dumb brood and had money. Now he had even more money then he had before and it was just growing. Plus she gave him the child he'd always wanted as well as an amazing daughter who he'd adopted.

"Sorry to interrupt you but each time I tried telling you this you hung up. sob Andrea's missing! She never went to school, never came home and it's getting close to dark. sob I don't know what to do?! I need you to come home soon…" Dave flipped the phone shut and ignored the rest of what she was going to say. He would go home tomorrow like he planned. But it pained him that she was missing.

**

* * *

**

On Middle Earth

This Way and that. The Ginger bread man said he couldn't be caught but he lied to everyone. He was caught in a catch twenty-two. And so now we find the two Elrond sent after Andrea stuck at a fork in the road, and with no way to go.

"She went left I tell you," Aragorn said.

"No mellon nin she went to the right," Legolas countered. They were at a fork in the road. Foot prints on each side. It almost looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland was there, just not quite. It was amazing awesome the way Andrea managed to get it done and hide to watch her plan take affect.

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

She was so happy that her plan was working that she decided to start digging into the backpack. She'd sat in the tree long enough she figured while she was here in this place, her backpack was magical and she could get anything out of it. At the moment she was spending time looking for bait to maneuver the two arguing friends towards her.

"I SAID RIGHT!"

"Well what you say don't matter because I'M THE TRACKER YOU IDIOT!"

"And I'm THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLDER THEN YOU!"

Sighing she was thinking of how well her plan was working now if only…Then she found: a fishing pole, beef jerky, and lembas bread. She put both of the articles onto the pole and flung it out to in front of their faces. Looking at the food that just appeared in front of their faces they immediately stopped arguing and looking at their food, nothing governed a man more then his ego or his belly, and at the moment they were letting food stop them. She slowly reeled them in so they wouldn't get suspicious yet.

When they finally reached the center of the tree she let them get the food off of the string and let them eat while she dug out two huge volumes of encyclopedias. One was the billions of best ways to disembowel a sleeping caterpillar; she had to get it for her mad scientist class. The other was on the billion perfect ways to get a guy then dump them while mercilessly breaking their heart. It was a book from a friend. She found it weird but here it would help.

She looked down at them so peaceful eating their food. She thought _'How rude of it be if I accidentally let these books slip…'_ Then she really did let them fall. They hit each of them in the head, not hard enough to kill, but to knock out. She then jumped to the ground with a huge rope she'd found in the backpack, that she'd dropped after the volumes. She dragged the boys one by one to the tree and tied them around the center. She then went to her handy dandy backpack and looked into it to find something constructive to do wit them.

Digging she found a bunch of make-up, and hair appliances. Shrugging she pulled out a small stand, she could make do with these. They weren't any laser guns but hey a girl had to work with what she was given, which at that moment was very little. Setting up everything she went over to Aragorn. First she completely soaked his hair. Then she brushed out all the knots. Finally she pulled it into a half ponytail. Smiling she then found a shaver lying next to her. Shrugging again she shaved off his beard and mustache.

She then put on foundation, the stuff from the compact, gold eye shadow with blue on top, black eye liner, mascara, and blush. When she finished she stepped back. Nodding her approval she really should change their clothes but she wasn't going to that extreme.

She then picked up the stand and moved it around to the other person. She undid his hair and misted it. Then she braided it on both sides and twisted it together into a bun in the back. Then she did the same thing with him as the other guy but used purplish blue eye shadow instead.

She stepped back and had put everything away and pulled out a carrot when they both finally aroused and came to their senses. They both found themselves tied and unable to move. When their vision cleared they could see the girl they were sent to find. In her hand was a small knife. She cut the rope that was binding them and took off running for dear life laughing like a crazed lunatic. This startled Aragorn and Legolas a bit because they never heard anyone laugh so, demented before. Then they got up and finally started chasing her before she could ruin any of Imladris, but one look at Aragorn and Legolas would be enough to put even the strictest person to tears from laughter.

Andrea laughed even harder as she took off even faster, managing to run faster than anyone in the world. She ran through Imladris with the two men chasing after her. People turned to stare at what was going on and started laughing as soon as they saw Legolas' and Aragorn's appearance. It was something not worth laughing at. Their laughter confused the two poor victims but they kept after their prey. They landed up coming back to the meeting area where Andrea was hiding behind the hobbits. Their newly acquired looks were still in tack, and the members of the fellowship gave them weird looks. "What did you do? I send you off to find someone and you get all girly looking," Asked the chiefy person with an eyebrow raised.

They both had a look of huh on their faces. The hobbits then started cracking up laughing. It was just too hilarious. Gimli had a smirk on his face. Boromir looked amused. And Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of them as Andrea handed one of the hobbits one to go show them their appearance with. They took the mirror and looked in it before they started screaming!

Everyone heard the screams and started laughing at them even more. Some people were even on the ground with laughter. It was hard not to laugh especially with how good the looked. Finally Andrea couldn't take it any more. She collapsed onto the ground with tears streaming out of her eyes from laughter. It was too awesome. This had to be one of her most favorite moments ever in the history of humanity. It was even worse because they looked amazingly awesome for being two males.

"Lady James," the two of them said glaring at her. The look could of frozen hell over and made the devil run for safety. That just inspired her to laugh even harder then she was just seconds ago. Every time she tried to calm her laughing she just started laughing again even more. Who could blame the poor girl? Finally she was able to talk.

"Don't you just look so purddy? I just love the make up job. Especially since it was my make-up too." The hobbits couldn't stand it anymore and landed up joining her on the ground with her hysterical laughing. "You Lady James are a match to my twin boys," Lord Elrond complemented her.

"Well I do try." Then when she realized the Lady James part she keeled over with even more laughter. "I--can't--believe--that--you--think--that--is--my--name," she managed to gasp out between her extremely bad laughing spell. She was having too much fun. She'll land up being locked away for extensive therapy when she got to see her family again. The thought of her family immediately sobered her up. She looked at her watch and realized she was supposed to be home by now but didn't exactly know how to get home.

"Then what is your real name," Gandalf asked.

"Huh, oh. My real name is Andrea Magic Thompson, my dad calls my Andy. And that seriously is my name. My mother was a person obsessed with magic for a while. Then my father sedated her, got a memory transplant or something so now she's the perfect housewife. And an annoying one at that. My father should be in Madagascar by now." Andrea said the last part underneath her breath. She thought of Aaron her baby brother. If she never got home he would never have any memory of her. She wouldn't be able to help pass down any of the stuff siblings are supposed to pass down to one another.

Finally recovering she stood up. "Well you are full of surprises then milady. Elrond may I speak with you for a moment or two?" Gandalf requested from his friend. They both left leaving part of a fellowship and a very moody girl.

Digging in her back Andrea found some make-up remover. "Sit down," she commanded so she could wipe all the make-up off. To her it now wasn't funny anymore. It was down right depressing, spooky, and made her want to go kill something. When all of the make-up was off she turned and was about to go walking to clear her mind when someone asked a question.

"Where did his beard go?" Andrea turned around, her hair threatening to fall out of it's messy bun, quickly. She walked over and examined him then remembered she shaved it off before putting on the make-up so it'd look so much better. How on earth was she going to explain that one to people?

"Hm. OH THAT! It, uh, I guess it…" She was saved by the return of Gandalf and Elrond. By the looks on their face one person was very pleased. The other…well lets just say one look from him would make a terrorist turn themselves in before they'd attacked. That face reminded Andrea of her father. Another pang of homesickness hit her and she felt like she wanted to puke, or cry, or something.

"Everyone, after a long conversation, we have made an important decision. Mostly Gandalf wanted this, I had nothing at all to deal with his decision, if you don't like it take it up with him. I already tried and he won't move. However, Lady Andrea is going to be traveling with you on your journey to destroy the ring. If she can trick one of the best warrior elves out there she deserves to go to battle. Any questions," Elrond said as he confronted the people in front of them.

"Yeah! I do! Who the hell volunteered me for this mission? I know I didn't. And I'm not going anywhere with any of you! I'm going home. Not on some freaky journey to destroy a ring. If you want to do that go to a jeweler and have them meld it into something else. Duh," Andrea said. She was going to refuse with every fiber in her being on going. She had to find a while home. Maybe it'd work like Dorothy did it in the Wizard of Oz. She then began clacking her shoes together saying "There's no place like home." But after a few tries she gave up because it wasn't working.

"Well guess what! It's been decided that you are going so you'll have to deal with it whether you like it or not! Now would you like to argue it some more, or will you be willing to cooperate?" Gandalf asked.

"Um, hm, let me think. NO I WILL NOT! First your not my father, second your traveling with a bunch of purddy girly-girls, kids, dwarves, two men, and a supposed elf! YOU'RE NUTS! I will fight my way out if I have too!"

Andrea was getting extremely ticked off now. The fellowship was vastly learning not to get a hormonal teenager mad. It could lead to very dangerous things, like was about to unfold.

"I really am an elf."

"No your not!"

"You're going!"

"Yes I am!"

"Whatever." Andrea replied to the blond one. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a nice long sword. "I told you I'm not going and I'll fight the strongest three here and if I defeat them you help me find a way home. If they win, which is doubtful, I'll go on this stupid little trip of yours." Gandalf nodded to accept her proposal then the entire fellowship, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindal, and a few others walked to the training arena.

When they entered into the arena they had all those who were practicing clear the field and Gandalf picked the three strongest ones. He picked Elrohir, Glorfindal, and Elladan to fight Andrea, wanting the ones from the fellowship to study her movements and seeing as she didn't specify they had to be from the fellowship. A low growl emitted slightly from the back of her throat and she took up her stance.

The three men stood in a triangle around her, she was watching one of them to make the first move, and they were watching her for one. Elladan finally broke and went to attack her. She parried the attack and swung the blade at him as Elrohir came up behind her. He knocked her sword out of her hand as a blade wound its way around her throat. She hated the fact that she was just ousted when she had been the best in her swordsmanship in her class.

The blade was removed, she picked hers up and put in her backpack. Then she decided to try and run. However it was not very successful as she was captured and drug into an office like room. She was then locked in as she pounded against the door. She finally calmed down and looked around where she was being captured.

She saw a desk and a lot of books, and a bunch of valuables. A plan formulated into her mind. She took all of the valuables and hid them behind certain books while rearranging them so they'd be hidden. Then she went over to the desks piled all of the papers together and put them into different drawers, and hid the quills. She then dumped the ink and filled it with some different elements she just found lying around in the room.

She placed the ink wells back to where they were placed. She liked her little handy work. She then went and sat down on one of the couch-like and waited out the rest of her imprisonment. It seemed like hours later but it was only about a half hour after her little prank was finished that the door turned around.

The nine members of the fellowship walked in as well as Elrond. He took one look around his office before starting to scream. "What did you do to my office!? Gandalf I want her gone as soon as possible!" He looked around everywhere and started reorganizing finding all of the stuff that she hid behind the book.

Legolas and Aragorn thinking it would be much better to get her out of there before Elrond went even more nuts grabbed her by her arms and took her to Arwen's room. When the reached the room they knocked on the door and entered when they heard a signal too.

"Arwen, we have a challenge for you. We need to befriend her and make her behave before your father decides that she isn't very important and has her hurt. She just messed up his office really horribly and he's extremely mad," Aragorn said, shoving girl in question in front of him. She was grumbling underneath her breath.

"I think I can do that. Leave her in here and go do whatever it is that you want to do." Arwen then walked over to Andrea as the boys left her room. "Hello, I'm Arwen Evenstar. You must be Andrea. My brothers were telling me about you." She gave her a smile and Andrea finally stopped looking for an escape and went to talk to her.

"Yep, I am Andrea, but I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing right now. Maybe hiding sounds good at the moment," she said jokingly. Andrea let a smile grace her face. This was going to be a beginning of a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own anything, and never will, until I make my own books.

Summary: Read the Disclaimer. Just go back to previous chapters.

Chapter 2

Andrea and Arwen spent the rest of the day talking to each other, glad to be becoming friends with one another. _'I guess it won't be that bad as long as I have another female to talk to and Arwen is extremely awesome!'_ Andrea kept thinking as the day went on. When it came close to dinner time Arwen stood up. "What're you going to do?" Andrea asked.

"We must change for evening meal. If you want you may borrow something of mine," Arwen replied. Andrea shook her head and then grabbed her backpack, which she somehow managed to keep with her throughout the entire ordeal. Digging through it she pulled out Q-tips, an apron, gloves, jacket, boots, gym clothes -- which reeked -- socks, a hair dryer, shaving cream, feathers, glue, bullets, a butter knife, and a suitcase. Andrea looked at the suitcase like it was the weirdest thing she'd pulled out yet, then shrugged. She put all of that back in and looked at it like it needed a serious exorcism before going back into it.

She then dug out pens, pencils, shoes, spikes, golf balls, tennis balls, golf bag with golf clubs, tees, hair ties, a penny, a dollar, a hundred dollar bill, and a hat. Finally, Andrea pulled out some clothes, before shoving back everything she didn't want. She finally had three outfits that she was going in-between. She called Arwen over to look at them, and to help her choose which one.

After considering all of them, Arwen helped her choose an entirely different outfit. It was a white strapless dress with a huge rose in the middle of it. The bottom looked like it had been shredded. Andrea didn't feel like wearing shoes so she went barefoot. She then pulled her hair out of its bun, and put it in curls before pulling most of it up to the side in a cascading ponytail of curls. She left a few not so curly strands hang down in front of her face. She put on a black choker with a diamond pendant for a neckless.

Arwen wore a light blue dress that had several different colors to it in blues and it had long belled out sleeves, starting from where the dress sat just below her shoulders. She pulled her hair up into a twisted design of the elves and placed her circlet on top of her head. She looked absolutely stunning. Her Evenstar pendant laid in the middle of her chest and caught the glint of the light not matter which way she turned. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her beauty could make the most beautiful girl want to kill themselves from thinking themselves ugly compared to her. Luckily Andrea didn't care that much about how she looked.

When they were finished they walked to dinner as the bell that signaled dinner was starting in five minutes rang out crystallized in the night. The stars and moon were out making the landscape look breathtaking. Andrea was starting to consider not returning home.

**On Earth**

A full fledge search was now on the look out for Andrea. She had been gone for a few months now and her mother was desperately missing her, but that was nothing compared to her father. He was out all the time looking for her and hunting down anyone who would know of her whereabouts, or would have otherwise taken her. She had been part of his life and now his precious angel was gone. He didn't know what to do. The CIA was becoming increasingly worried and were debating sending people after him but they too were either searching or on missions.

_**In Middle Earth**_

A Few Months Pass

It was December 23rd and Andrea had locked herself in her room. She finally accepted the fact she was being dragged along and started talking to the egotistical men. She was also glad that she had met Arwen. They talked about so many different things, from feminine things to Andrea's outlook on men, to any random thing that popped into either one of their minds. During her stay they'd improved on her skills from school and had fallen in love with her totally awesome backpack. She'd even got a puppy that she'd always wanted from it. She was currently teaching the very large dog to be a watch guard. It was very good at it.

We find Andrea, as she is once again digging threw her pack. So far she had wrapping paper, fireworks, two sheaths, an axe, a amethyst crystal, a new quiver, eight mithril shirts, three new short swords with sheaths, a chain with a cross on it, three new dresses, two new shirts, a jack-in-the-box and a new long silvery gray shiny robe.

What she was looking for was boxes. So far she had sixty of various sixes. Finally she found just two shy of ninety more boxes. Tallie, the dog that Andrea now owned, looked up from the day-bed in the room and at the piles of things. He was currently chewing on a huge bone that Andrea had found for him. It kind of looked like he shook his head at the amount of the mess she had made but went back to chewing his bone. Andrea was starting to get hot and found a hair tie on the table next to her bed.

She pulled her, now lower back length, black based, silver, blue, green, and pink hair into a pony tail. She'd recently found dye from the bag and put the silver, green, blue, and pink in as highlights. She put gifts for everyone she'd gotten to know really well, like Arwen, the fellowship, Elrond, and some more, into the boxes that now were piled almost to the ceiling. Each present for the fellowship, minus one, had a new weapon, sheath, mithril shirt, or something pertaining to articles that they needed, in their boxes. For Frodo she just gave him a cross with a chain and the two new shirts. She gave Elrond the shiny robe (bye shiny) and the jack-in-the-box, and for Arwen she'd gotten a bunch of dresses. For Glorfindel she got a bunch of cool knick knacks he'd been starting to like. The others she just gave tiny little things, which she would give to them before she went to the others.

Next she wrapped each gift with five layers of wrapping papers. And labeled who they were for with a sharpie marker. Oh she taped the wrapping paper with scotch tape you use to ship things with. They were impossible to get into. Once she finished she hid them for now and opened the door and went to dinner.

Finally the next day the Fellowship was having breakfast with Elrond and Arwen (the twins are on duty. tear). Just as they were about to send a search party for Andrea a huge gray silver SHINY cart rolls in. On the two different shelves are stacked eleven boxes with silver or gold SHINY wrapping paper.

"What on earth did you do this time?" Elrond asked looking at everything cautiously. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust anything that this girl brought into his dining table, or ANYwhere in his house for that matter. But he'd been growing on her she was becoming such a great girl, she'd even gotten the twins to leave off pranking now and again, only to plot eviler ones though. Andrea just smiled and gave people their correct box. They looked at it like it was a disease. Finally Arwen opened her gift, with the help of a dagger she took out of Aragorn's person. She then couldn't help but admire the outfits.

Everyone looked at what had come out of Arwen's boxes. They were debating whether or not they wanted to open them. Finally everyone opened their gifts. But Elrond couldn't figure out the jack-in-the-box. So he turned the crane and it played the normal jack-in-the-box song until POP, the clown jumped out and went, "HAHAHAHA."

Andrea laughed at Elrond's face it was a mixture of oh crap I just shit and pissed my pants, what on Middle Earth, and surprise. Everyone else liked their gifts. Only for a few certain gifts did Andrea have to explain what the gift was. Finally breakfast was over and Andrea grabbed some of the meat to take back to Tallie. Arriving in her room, she found a book on top of her bag. It was titled READ ME! Andrea shrugged and opened the book to read it while feeding Tallie.

_Are you reading me? Are you? Okay good. This book is a self-learn help book. Just read the following chant and you, yes you can have magical powers._

Andrea looked up and said cool then went back to reading.

_First recite this. "I solemnly swear that I read this. I want to have cool, creepy, awesome magical powers. And I will use it for whatever I deem best." Have you? Good. Time to take the oath._

_OATH:_

_I have decided to be a wizard._

_Enlighten me with special powers._

_I will use them wisely._

_I will like whatever powers I get._

_Only the wizard(s) of my choice,_

_Can help me learn and beat me._

_I promise that I will also help _

_Whoever I feel needs help._

_And that is my oath._

_My oath to wizardry._

Now that you've said the oath, you will fall into a deep sleep.

Andrea recited the oath and she did fall into a deep sleep.

Around Eight O'clock That Day

A knock on the door awoke Andrea. She found the book lying on a different page. She closed it and opened the door. In walked Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," She said fiddling with her hands and bouncing on her feet.

"Sure that's why a creepy blue glowy light shinned out of your room?"

"Um sure."

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

Gandalf then picked it up and read it. "You didn't do this did you? Wait, yes you did. Fool of a human! Did you know what you did? YOU RELEASE AN ANCIENT POWER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Wow, chill down cowboy. It's alright. You're the wizard I chose to be superior to me. So it's all good."

"It's all good? IT'S ALL GOOD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Oh shush grampie. Don't get your undies in a bind."

Gandalf just threw up his hands and left the room. Andrea then picked up the book and continued reading it. Until the end, still unaware that Legolas and Aragorn were in the room. After she closed the book she forgot what was in it. She looked up to see them still in the room.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, clearly suprised. Both of them just shook their heads and took a seat down in her room as she gestured them to do.

"Well we _were_ going to talk to you but then you became absorbed in that book so we just waited till you were done, but it didn't seem to take that long for you to read it." Aragorn stated. Andrea nodded her head to show that she was listening while she pulled some food out of her backpack. She offered them some, then ate herself.

They talked for a long while before Legolas and Aragorn finally left her. Andrea stayed up for a bit sitting on the balcony's lounge chair. Her eyes were starting to get heavy. Then, before she knew it, Andrea fell into a deep sleep and slept threw the 24th of December. The next time she awoke it was the morning of the leaving of the fellowship.

When she woke up it was four in the morning. She stretched from her position and looked over the beauty of Imladris and realized this would be the last time she'd lay eyes of the beauty of the forest for a long time. Andrea then got up and walked into her bedroom and over to the backpack.

She was looking for an outfit to wear on the journey that would be suitable for travel and comfortable. She dug up a pair of black leggings, thigh high black leather boots with an inch high heels, a sleeveless tunic that went down to her knees with slits up to her hips, an undershirt with sleeves that had slits from the top of the arm to the wrist of the arm, and a sleeveless floor length coat that was black and silver. Andrea pulled on the leggings and the undershirt.

However when it came to the tunic she had a problem because there were some ties in the back to make it formed to the body for ability to fight, so she needed some help. She then opened her door and peered out in the hall. Spotting Arwen she went "Pssssst." and motioned Arwen into the room.

"Yes Andrea, what can I help you with?" Arwen asked her.

"Can you help me get this on?" Andrea held up the tunic and Arwen nodded. A few moments later Andrea had the tunic and over coat on. She grabbed the weapons that had been dug out and left out on, and hid the daggers in different spots. Then she heaved on her backpack and attached Tallie's leash to him. "Well let's go." Arwen and Andrea walked out to the Gates of Imladris and waited for Elrond to come out.

Unknown to some there was glue and feathers waiting for Elrond, for when he would come out. A nice little trap set the twins that they had planned out with Andrea.

Everyone stood gathered, awaiting the arrival of Elrond to send the Fellowship off. They all stood for a while, but he exited not like he, or anyone, expected him to. When Lord Elrond walked out he was covered from head to foot in feathers. The people of Imladris just stood and stared. They didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or just stand there in shock. They knew it was either the work of Alex, who'd loosened up a lot because of the twins, or the twins. And since the twins were coming back today that only left one option.

"Oh FEATHERS! Hey I want feathers! How come I can't have feathers?" Andrea ripped her bag off her shoulders and started digging through it. "AH HA!" Andrea exclaimed as she strapped her backpack back on while holding a feather. It was a purple and scarlet feather, and she thought it was the most beautiful feather ever.

Elrond, after shooting Alex a look, then did his speech while everyone else was trying not to laugh or snicker during his long and boring speech. Andrea, after he finished his speech walked up to him and ripped a feather off of him. "Dude, you do realize that you have like, a lot of feathers on you, right?" Andrea looked at him, looking all too serious. She then walked back down to the fellowship to finish getting ready to leave.

_Flashback_

_Arwen and Andrea were walking side by side down the hallway to the towards the practice field where they knew Legolas and Aragorn would be. They were plotting a plan against them to get revenge on a prank they played._

_Arwen suddenly stopped. Andrea looked back at her. "I just got an idea. COME ON TO YOUR ROOM!" Arwen dashed back to Andrea's room with Andrea on her tail. When they got in there Arwen whispered her idea._

_Andrea got a wild look._

_End_

"Andrea!"

Andrea looked up from her train of thought. She saw a hand waving in her face. Apparently they were stopping and she was just about to pass right through class. She looked at the owner of the hand to see…

In Imladris

"But daughter."

"NO FATHER! They forgot them. I must go take it too them!"

To the fellowship

The sound of hooves where heard Andrea turned around to see Arwen galloping into the camp.

"Arwen, What are you doing here? Turn around and go to a ship. NOW," Aragorn ordered as soon as he saw her. Ignoring him, Arwen jumped off the horse.

"Ignore him. He's a jerk," Andrea whispered.

"I believe some of you forgot some things in Imladris. Andrea will you help me pass out the gifts I have to bestow? Andrea nodded and went with Arwen over to her saddle.

Whispering Andrea asked, "All but Aragorn's and Legolas's gifts are real correct?" Arwen nodded her head.

Andrea then grabbed the gifts for Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli. Arwen grabbed the ones for Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, and, unknown to her, Andrea's gift.

Giving each of them a piece of jewelry they immediately put it on. But Aragorn's and Legolas's were from Andrea's set of fake jewelry for men and would put green marks on their skin.

Andrea sighed. How much more walking in the dark could they do? She was beginning to feel like a vampire. Then she got to thinking, and that was never good. It was like the world would fall apart.

"Hey peoples," Andrea said finally voicing her question.

Sighing Legolas turned around, "What could you possibly want child? You have a huge dog always running around, and you're louder then a band on a holiday. Plus a backpack you pull twenty million things out of."

"Uh, I was just going to ask if there were vampires in Middle Earth but I won't ask now. Your mean Mister Elfy." Andrea stalks off to go hang out with the hobbits, because they are just too cool.

Ten Days Later

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"FOR PITIES SAKE CHILD WE ARE NOT THERE!"

"Why?"

"Because we aren't"

"Why?"

"Because we just left Imladris not to long ago."

"Why?"

"FOR PITIES SAKES! DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!"

"HE'S A MEAN ELF!" Andrea then runs off pouting to the hobbits, who are just so totally awesome and everyone adores.

Aragorn sighed and turned to Legolas. As he had been spending so much time with her she was becoming like the sister he never had and he hated to see her hurt. Or at least pretend to be hurt.

"Legolas must you always yell at her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she is an annoying child who does not know when to shut her mouth, and when her nonsense babbling is not appreciated. Half the time I feel like murdering her because she doesn't close her mouth, even while she is asleep.

"Legolas, mellon nin, please do not murder her…yet."

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

"That."

"And what's that."

"The dog barking."

"And what does the dog barking symbolize?"

"Oh, it just means that trouble is coming and that we need to defend ourselves but since you don't take my advice anyway I'm going to climb up this tree."

Andrea then climbs up a tree and decides to look around in her bag...

Andrea sighed. How much more walking in the dark could they do? She was beginning to feel like a vampire. Then she got to thinking, and that was never good. It was like the world would fall apart.

Andrea then climbs up a tree and decides to look around in her bag...

She pulled out a sling shot and a bag of pebbles, and a lighter.

Everyone backs away.

She then flung flaming pebbles at everything that she saw coming. Soon Tallie quit barking and the fellowship looked around to see a bunch or dead orcs everywhere. They looked up at her with raised eyebrows and she just shrugged her shoulders and hopped back down. They continued on their way to the mountains in the distance…

A/N: Here's the next installment. Hope you like it. It seems some of the parts I wrote disappeared so I'll have to recreate it…Later.


End file.
